Baby Blues and London Publishers
by Lady Athena Lionfire
Summary: Okay, so maybe it isn't quite drama but it does have some drama. Anyway, Helga is pregnant, Arnold is the father but he doesn't know. Its up to Phoebe to sort it out.


Baby Blues and London Publishers.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, Craig Bartlett does, the lucky bugger.  
  
A/N: Just a quick fic to keep you all satisfied until the next chapter of my sequel comes out. Have fun R&R please.  
  
  
One night of champagne and passion and that was all it took, Helga was seven months pregnant and alone in the world, except of course for Phoebe, who knew everything and was as supportive as she was concerned.  
'Helga you have to tell him, he's the baby's father after all.' Helga nodded,  
'I know Pheebs, but I can't hold him back, he won't want a baby to prevent him from doing what he wants, he's still young.' Phoebe smiled at Helga's selflessness,  
'So are you.' She pointed out with a smile, rolling her crystal blue eyes Helga chuckled,  
'Yeah but, oh Pheebs you know what I mean.' Nodding Phoebe smiled and placed a hand on Helga's stomach,  
'You'll be a great mom.' Grinning Helga smiled proudly,  
'And you will be a fantastic god mother.' Phoebe's large hazel eyes filled with tears and wiping them away she hugged Helga,  
'Thank you Helga, I'll do my best.' Smiling Helga ruffled Phoebe's immaculately done hair,  
'That's all anybody can ask of you.' Standing up she placed one hand on her swollen stomach and said,  
'Off I go again, damn kid keeps pressing on my bladder.' As Helga walked off Phoebe smiled sadly, standing up she decided to do something she had never done before,  
'I've got to call Arnold.'  
  
Arnold switched his CD player on and climbed on the running machine, a little rain wasn't going to stop him from running, glancing out the window at the torrential downpour of rain he grinned. British weather, go figure. As he worked his way up from a slow jog to a sprint he let his mind wander, it had been seven months since that fateful night at Helga's, she had held a party so she could see all the old gang again and everybody had been there. The champagne had been flowing and together Arnold and Helga had drunk almost two bottles, that was when he had kissed her, she had responded enthusiastically and pretty soon her bedroom had been covered in their party clothes and they had been in bed together. Even the fact he was blind drunk hadn't stopped the night from being unforgettable. The next day he had gone back to his apartment in London, they hadn't spoken since.   
The ringing of the phone brought him out of his reverie and stopping the running machine gratefully he clambered off and grabbed the phone receiver,  
'Hey, wassup?'   
'Arnold?' He paused for a second before answering, that voice was so familiar, he just couldn't put a name to the voice,  
'Yeah?' There was a pause then the voice said,  
'It's me Phoebe Heyerdahl.' Kicking himself for being so dense he smiled broadly,  
'Hey Phoebe, long time no speak.'  
'Yeah, I always meant to call you but not in these circumstances.' Phoebe's tone made his stomach drop,  
'What do you mean? It's not Gerald is it?' Phoebe chuckled,  
'No he's fine. It's, it's Helga actually.' Arnold frowned,  
'What about her?' There was another long pause and finally Arnold said,  
'Phoebe? Hello? You still there?' Again there was a pause and Phoebe said quietly,  
'She's pregnant.' Arnold felt the room spinning and he took a few deep breaths to stop himself passing out,  
'Is it?' He left the question open,   
'Of course it is!' Phoebe snapped,  
'Did you think she was just some easy tart who sleeps with everyone?' Arnold immediately felt guilty,  
'No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that, I guess I'm just shocked, we only, you know, once, that was seven months ago though.'   
'Yes, I know, she's seven months pregnant. Listen, she didn't want to tell you because she's afraid that a baby would hold you back and that, you would ruin your life by coming back to be it's father.' Arnold felt tears spring to his eyes,  
'I'm going to be a daddy?'  
  
At that moment Phoebe knew it would work out, somehow. For now though he needed to come to America.  
'Yeah, you are. Listen Helga is going to be back any second, just promise me you will come over as soon as possible?'  
'I'll be there on the next flight out, listen don't tell Helga, I don't want to upset her.' Nodding Phoebe glanced down the hall and saw Helga coming out of the bathroom,  
'Okay.' Hanging the phone up she smiled and shrugged to Helga,  
'Damn double glazing salesmen.' Helga laughed,  
'Again? Man they just don't leave you alone do they?' Laughing Phoebe led her best friend back into the living room.  
'Now sit down, you need to rest.'  
  
Arnold ran around his apartment like a mad man; packing clothes and finding his passport, grabbing the phone he dialled with one hand and held it to his ear as he grabbed his wallet with the other.  
'Hello, Densons publishing, how may I help you?'  
'Cindy its Arnold can you patch me up to Frank?' Frank Denson was the owner of Densons publishing; Arnold had transferred to the London site two years ago, now he had to get back to New York as soon as possible.  
'Hey Arnold, what can I do for ya?' Frank was a Southerner with an eye for business and enough money to make it successful, although it was a well-known fact that Franks wife Pamela Lynne Denson, a Lancashire born writer had given him the idea for the publishing house.  
'Frank I need you to transfer me to New York.' There was a pause and Frank said,  
'But why? I thought you were happy here?' Arnold rolled his eyes, he knew that Frank would transfer him, after he had had his fun.  
'Frank buddy, you know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.' Finally Frank chuckled,  
'Alright, just answer me this, why?' Arnold paused, did he really want all of London and Densons publishing knowing his business, eventually he sighed and opted for the truth,  
'My friend is pregnant, I need to be there.'  
'Is it yours?'   
'Yes.' Frank paused,  
'Arnold, I'm shocked, I never figured you for the one night stand type.' Arnold groaned,  
'Frank, please, I really care for Helga, I have to be there.'   
'Helga eh? Isn't that the bird in the picture on your desk?' Arnold smiled,  
'Yeah that's her.' Frank laughed,  
'Lucky dog. Alright, you get packed I'll call New York they'll have an apartment ready for you, just call when you get to the airport and somebody will pick you up.' Grinning Arnold said,  
'Thanks Frank. See ya.' Hanging up the phone he grabbed his bags and headed out of the apartment, taking one last look around him before locking the door and pocketing the keys.  
  
Outside he hailed a cab and climbing in said quickly,  
'Heathrow Airport, quick!' The Cabby nodded,  
'Right y'are guv.' Rolling his eyes at the fake Cockney accent Arnold settled back and waited to get to the airport.  
  
'Gerald promise that you won't yell?' Phoebe asked as she sat next to her husband in bed, Gerald frowned,  
'That sounds worrying. What is it?' Phoebe sighed and said,  
'Helga's baby, it's Arnold's.' Gerald's eyes widened and he said in a choked voice,  
'Arnold? As in baseball cap wearing, helps everybody, my best friend Arnold?' Nodding Phoebe looked down guiltily, she and Helga had agreed not to tell Gerald, at least until Helga decided to call Arnold, thanks to Phoebe that was already done.  
'That's, wow, that's really unexpected, does he know?'   
'He does now, I called him, Helga didn't want me to, but I rang him when she was in the bathroom, she doesn't know.' Gerald nodded,  
'I see.' Phoebe lowered her head,  
'There's more?' Gerald groaned,  
'What?' Phoebe smiled slightly,  
'He's going to be here by tomorrow.' Grinning Gerald hugged his wife,  
'Phoebe, you are an interfering busy body but what would we do without you?' Smiling Phoebe kissed him and said flirtatiously,  
'Not a lot.' Grinning Gerald pulled the covers over them,  
'I love you Phoebe.'  
  
'I need a ticket to New York John F Kennedy National Airport please.' The assistant nodded and smiled,  
'You're in luck, we have one seat left and the plane leaves in an hour. Return?' Arnold shook his head,  
'No, one way.' Smiling the assistant tapped a few keys and said with a smile,  
'That will be five hundred and sixty two pounds please.' Nodding Arnold pulled his wallet out,  
'Which one do you take?' The assistant grinned,  
'Master card, VISA, debit, American Express?' Grinning Arnold pulled his American Express card out and handed it out, signing the receipt he grabbed his bags and took the ticket she offered him. At the departure desk he handed over his passport and tickets, the assistant smiled and nodded,  
'Go right through sir. Have a nice flight.' Nodding Arnold grabbed his passport and walked through the departure tunnel towards the plane. When other boys in high school dreamed off being millionaires and having a record deal Arnold had dreamt of having a satisfying job and a family, he had one, now if Helga would accept him he would have his dream. He knew that leaving her after the party had been a crummy thing to do but at that time he couldn't handle a relationship. He'd just been through a nasty break up with a girl he had met in Britain and had dated for nearly a year, Helga had been a welcome relief. And he knew deep down that he still cared deeply for Helga, all the way through school he had been infatuated by her, she was a flash of passion in an otherwise dreary world. Biting his lip nervously he wondered if she even cared about him, after all, he was the bastard who had gotten her pregnant! He remembered her words, as they had lain curled up together,  
'I love you Arnold.' She had said them so quietly he had thought he had imagined them, but now he knew they were true.   
  
Phoebe drove her car in the direction of the JFK Airport and prayed that Arnold would be there, she had gotten a call from him at the airport, he had called her mobile and had said,  
'I'll be on the nine fifthteen flight from Heathrow.' Then he had hung up, Phoebe had made an excuse of having to meet a client and had left, luckily her job as a lawyer let her get away with such a fake sounding excuse. Gerald had grinned and kissed her warmly,  
'Go get em tiger.' He had said, Helga had looked at them in a puzzled way but had not said anything.  
Now Phoebe was only a few minutes away from uniting Helga with her love. The thought made her grin, and for a few minutes Phoebe's spirits soared, especially when she saw the British Airways plane coming down to land. Putting her foot down on the gas Phoebe grinned,  
This was one meeting she was determined to be early for.  
  
Scanning the crowd nervously a million thoughts passed through Phoebe's head, he had chickened out and wasn't coming, something had happened and he was lying dead in the airport a bullet shot in the chest. Shaking her head Phoebe scolded herself for being so pessimistic. Standing on tiptoes the petite Asian woman scanned the crowd again, then she spotted it, a flash of blonde, a blue baseball cap, a pair of scruffy jogging pants and expensive looking trainers and a Manchester United football shirt.  
'Arnold!' She yelled, waving frantically, in a minute she was running through the crowds of people, Arnold grinned and picked her up spinning her around.   
  
Hugging Phoebe Arnold grinned,  
'Man it's good to see you.' Phoebe smiled,  
'Come on, it's just me unfortunately, but they are back at the house.' Arnold nodded,  
'That's great. Phoebe, do you think she will even want to see me?' Phoebe nodded,  
'I know she will. After she tries to kill me for interfering.'  
  
Helga hummed as she dusted the ornaments on the mantelpiece, Gerald was vacuuming and singing along with the song on the radio, grinning Helga flicked him with her duster, he still had a great voice even after all these years. Looking in the mirror Helga was glad she had tied her hair back with a bandanna, the dust was covering her face and clothes,  
'I'm going to get changed.' She said pulling the bandanna away and letting her long blonde hair fall down her back,  
'Okay, see you later.'   
  
Gerald looked out of the window, they should be here soon he thought with a shiver of excitement, he always enjoyed seeing his best friend and now he was coming for a special reason he couldn't help but let the romantic person inside him do a happy dance.  
  
Helga emerged from her room wearing a light pink maternity dress, her hair was loose down her back and smiling she saw Gerald watching out of the window anxiously,  
'She's here, she's home.' Gerald whooped, laughing Helga said with a smirk,  
'Well yeah, she lives here.' The door opened and Phoebe walked in a smirk on her face,  
'Helga, you look nice.' She said with a grin, looking out of the still open door she called down the steps,  
'Okay, you can come on in.' Helga frowned, all her instincts told her that Phoebe was up to something, but what? She found out what when the door opened and Arnold walked in wearing a nervous smile,  
'Hey Mom.' Helga shrieked and looking at Phoebe said,  
'You told?' Phoebe grinned sheepishly,  
'I'm sorry Helga, I had to.' Arnold stepped forwards and took her hands in his,  
'Why didn't you tell me?' Staring into his emerald green eyes Helga felt her heart beat faster,  
'I couldn't let us get in the way of your dreams.' Laughing Arnold said simply,  
'Being a father is my dream.' Looking at him Helga felt her hopes rise,  
'It is?'   
  
Pulling her towards him Arnold bent his head to kiss her.  
'Yes.' Wrapping his arms round her waist he kissed her gently, Helga twined her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
'This is perfect isn't it?' Phoebe said as she sobbed in Gerald's arms, Gerald nodded and blinked back tears,  
'Yeah it is.'  
  
(Three years later)  
  
Helga pulled a brush though her daughter's silky blonde hair,  
'Here, you can have my bow.' She said with a smile, her daughter looked up and smiled,  
'Ankoo mommy.' She said with a gappy grin. Helga kissed her on the forehead,  
'Now you go and find daddy and show him how pretty you look. The toddler nodded and climbed down off the stool, Helga watched her go and smiled, the two year old was wearing a pink dress and the same bow Helga had worn for years.  
'Wow, Anya, looking good.' Arnold's voice drifted into the bedroom and Helga stood up straightening the evening dress she was wearing, their old high school was having a reunion and Helga and Arnold were going to surprise their old school friends with their daughter.  
  
'This manicure cost me two hundred dollars in Paris, it's all the rage in nail design. Rhonda said with a satisfied smirk, Lila nodded, next to her her husband was sipping a glass of punch,  
'It's very shiny.' He said with a smile, Rhonda rolled her eyes,   
'Arnie, it's matte.' Arnie shrugged and Lila grinned, then looked around the packed hall, apart from Phoebe and Gerald she was the only old school friend who knew about Anya, that's what came with marrying Arnolds cousin. The doors opened and Helga and Arnold walked through, in the middle of them Anya was walking unsteadily, she had inherited both parents confidence so didn't seem at all phased by the people. Rhonda gasped and moved to get a better look, like both her parents Anya had blonde hair, but she was a spitting image of Helga, except one thing,  
'Those eyes.' Rhonda whispered; they had seen those eyes every day at school, now they belonged to Anya.  
'Arnold and Helga?' Rhonda whispered excitedly, the whispering around the hall meant that everybody else had made the same connection, stepping forwards Lila waved at Anya,  
'Cousin Lila!' Anya yelled excitedly, waddling towards Lila she hugged her, Lila grinned, this would keep the gossip's happy for weeks.  
'Helga, Arnold, you made it.' Lila said hugging them both, this caused another bout of whispering and leaning forwards Lila whispered,  
'Mission accomplished.' Helga smirked,  
'This should keep them happy.' Picking Anya up she held Arnolds hand and said to her friends proudly,  
'Guys, this is Anya, mine and Arnolds daughter.  
  
The End  
  
Okay just a short fic that popped into my head, don't worry the third chapter of Destiny And Fate Are A Girls Best Friend will be up soon.  
  
I couldn't resist putting Lila in the know how, I figured she would be the perfect person to keep the secret and it worked.  
And I know many of you will be wondering why Arnold would wear a Manchester United T-shirt when he lived in London, the reason is, that's the team I support so I had to be nice and add it in.  
Also I'm going to let you in on a secret here. The Lancashire writer Pamela Lynne is me, now you know my real name, I may have to kill you. ::laughs:: I'm kidding, don't look so scared.  
  
I hope you all liked this fic.  
  
Review please. 


End file.
